Základy dobré praxe sdílení OPD
Slovník > Metody dokumentace stránce se pracuje!!! Díky za pochopení! S rozvíjením užívání internetu a tzv. sociálních sítí dochází i k pozitivnímu vývoji ve smyslu možného operativního zpřístupňování výsledků dokumentační činnosti (OPD, ZAV...). Nicméně těmto záměrům v širším měřítku brání tradice (preferující pracné papírové elaboráty), způsoby jakými je převážně užíván internet, osamělost případně vznikajících referátních projektů či jejich obsahová či technická nesourodost, dohromady způsobující, že reálně nalezneme pro srovnávací studium i pro operativní informování o památkách jako takových jen menší než potřebné množství zdrojů. Ideální by bylo disponovat jednou kooperativní publikační platformou. Ta však nejspíše není nadohled. Proto se zde pokouším aspoň na úrovni studijního a snad i diskusního námětu navrhnout takové postupy, které by umožnily operativně produkovat a sledovat stručné zprávy z terénu. Věřím, že by po diskusi mohly být podkladem pro rozšíření státních systémů evidence památek o tyto potřebné doplňky. Nepominutelná obtíž plyne z nemožnosti zapojit se do "vyššího" systému, sdílet svou snahu. Důvody k uveřejňování poznatků z průzkumů památek Metodika OPD se zprostředkováním výsledků dokumentace prakticky nezabývá a v souladu se snahou o zachování informací pro budoucí generace končí výzvou ke spolehlivé archivaci. Ačkoliv ani tu podrobněji nespecifikuje. (Systém archivace byl od roku 2005 zaměřen k tomu, aby elaboráty měly podobu trvanlivě provedeného výtisku, což byl ale od počátku trochu ideál, protože byly např. akceptovány i barevné reprodukce z běžných počítačových tiskáren, nalepené na stránky elaborátu banálním lepidlem z papírnictví. Následně došlo k přijímání CD-Romů. Jaká je správa dat nyní, pokud je třeba elaborát zaslán e-mailem, mi není známo.) Bezproblémové, operativní a částí očekávaného obecenstva sledované zpřístupnění nabízí Facebook, který je k tomu také stále častěji využíván, i když se jedná o zcela namátkové akce. Takto zpřístupněné dokumentace neumožňují prakticky žádné další využití. Nelze je nalézt v souvislostech dalších informací o zájmových objektech, ani v souvislostech typologických, vývojových apod. Je proto namístě se pokusit aspoň k diskusi předložit návrh základu dobré praxe pro zpřístupňování aktuálních poznatků z průběhu výzkumů i památkových zásahů nebo jiných změn památek (a samozřejmě i nepamátek). Většina ze zde navrhovaných postupů zatím nemá žádný organizační či technologický podklad či nástroj. Jedná se o rozpracovaný návrh, nástin idejí a návrh praktických řešení pro testování či reálné ověřování, a to s konečným cílem propagovat a prosadit názor na potřebnost vhodného centrálního řešení, navazujícího na základní odborné systémy evidence památek apod. Současně lze však doporučit tyto náměty zvážit a případně v praxi testovat a aplikovat všude, kde se pocítí zájem o operativní sdělení získaných poznatků o památkách možným zájemcům o jejich využití. Přitom by mělo být i na základě konkrétních příkladů stále upozorňováno na potřebu centrálního řešení. Pro získávání dokumentů v terénu a vytváření dokumentačních elaborátů jsou k dispozici základní metodiky. Ty se však dosud pramálo věnovaly prezentaci získávaných vědomostí. Zásady výběru místa uveřejňování výzkumných zpráv, fotografií a dalších dokumentů Vždy je potřebné zmiňovat požadavek na zřizovatele centrálních informačních systémů, aby vhodnými způsoby usnadňovali zpřístupnění výstupů OPD (apod.), a to jak operativně (výpisy nových zjištění různého druhu), tak i osvětově, ale také pro srovnávací výzkumné využití (precizní srávou tagů, kategorií apod.). Jakýkoliv jiný postup je třeba chápat jako improvizaci, byť uspokojivou pro autora a oceněnou uživateli, přičemž je třeba, aby uveřejňované údaje byly maximálně unifikované a snadno dostupné. Pokud možno i s vyhlídkou na snadné začlenění do budoucího vstřícného centrálního systému. Zpracovatelé a předkladatelé dokumentace by měli vynaložit dle svých možností úsilí o koordinované postupy. Licenční limity Z obecného hlediska je třeba vzít v potaz základní otázky, např. právní podmínky, které případně mohou limitovat uveřejnění dokumentace (licence, zájmy vlastníka). Je třeba vždy usilovat o vstřícnou dohodu s možnými vlastníky práv, respektovat jejich soukromí, ale argumentovat odbornými potřebami a výběrem takových záběrů např. z obytných částí nějaké stavby, které nezachytí partie, jež by mohly poškodit jakékoliv zájmy vlastníka nebo jiné osoby. Do jisté míry lze předpokládat, že uveřejněním snímku či náčrtu nějakého dočasně v průběhu opravy odkrytého úseku zdiva nemá potenciál kohokoliv se dotknout či jej ohrozit. Naopak, v jistém smyslu lze uvažovat i tak, že podání zprávy s připojenými ilustracemi objasňující a upřesňující poznání stavebního vývoje památky je ve veřejném zájmu. Tento zájem je možné odvodit i ze vzdělávacích a osvětových potřeb veřejnosti. Jak již bylo uvedeno, při jeho naplnění nemá být ohroženo soukromí ani jiné oprávněné zájmy vlastníka či jiné osoby. Místo uveřejnění Místo publikování by mělo vykazovat znaky dlouhodobé udržitelnosti. Mělo by jít přednostně o nadnárodní či státní projekt se zřejmým zájmem vydavatele o udržitelnost. Je vhodné sledovat chování vydavatele v případě, že si uživatelé na něco stěžují. Přednost by měly mít publikační nástroje, používané velkými paměťovými institucemi světa (Library of Congres, British Library...). Vždy jsou vhodnější stránky s otevřenými diskusemi, zástupy "obtížných" komentářů... Důležitá pro maximální přínos uplatnění výsledků je volba nástroje s nejlepší pozicí ve výsledcích vyhledávání, ale nemá to být rozhodující podmínka. Značnou pozornost je třeba věnovat nástrojům pro začlenění výstupů do souvislostí IS. K tomu by měl napomáhat zejména precizní popis s uplatněním správných slov ve správných tvarech. Vždy by měl být brán v potaz ideální cílový stav, kterým bude koordinované dobře strukturované zpřístupnění všech informací o památkách. Vždy by měla být odeslána přihláška k zařazení webu do archive.org. Nevím, je-li webarchiv NK srovnatelně spolehlivý a přehledný (případně odkažte či popište zkušenosti v komentářích). On-line zpřístupňování elaborátů OPD Jako místo publikace by měla být volena státem zpřístupněná úložiště. Uložení by mělo umožňovat volbu míry veřejného zpřístupnění (od privátního a interního až po zpřístupnění pod svobodnou licencí). To je podstatné pro riziko narušení intimity vlastníků staveb apod. Operativní zpřístupňování zpráv z průběhu akcí OPD (i jiných) Zde se k diskusi ještě doplňují různé varianty a plánují se odkazy na reálně předložené výstupy. Princip "wiki" hesla památky Ze systému stránek typu Wikipedie lze zdůraznit kompletní zpřístupnění všech verzí dokumentu. To je pro operativní sdělování informací o průběžně doplňovaných poznatcích zcela zásadní. Je tak možné udržovat jeden popis památky, který prezentuje aktuální stav poznání, ale současně mít přehled o všech dřívějších postupně upřesňovaných textech (popisech). Rovněž je možné vždy odkazovat na detailní elaboráty i další zdroje informací. Průběžné reportování poznatků z výzkumů "Kronika" výzkumu by nemusela obsahovat přesné administrativní či organizační údaje (rozsah, finance a lhůty), ale upozorňovat na typologicky i jinak výrazné přínosy. Výhodné by bylo, aby "kroniky" tvořily systém s výkladovým slovníkem, a to vč. zpětné vazby, takže by bylo možné slovníková hesla aktualizovat doplněním odkazu na nové nálezy artefaktů apod. Operativní zpřístupňování fotografické aj. dokumentace Každé operativní zpřístupnění je vhodnější, nežli žádné. Na druhé straně by bylo vhodné vyhýbat se nahodilostem a současně zvyšovat schopnost dokumentace fungovat od zpřístupnění v různých souvislostech - lokálních, časových, tématických... Takovou schopnost vcelku nemají snímky uveřejněné na tzv. sociálních sítích, jak je představuje v našich podmínkách zejména Facebook. Bohužel neexistuje nějaké centrální spolehlivé a přehledné úložiště. Osoby se zájmem sdílet získané informace hledají různé zprůsoby, přičemž však bohužel většinou pomíjejí právě otázky možného (budoucího) snadného nalezení dat, volí individualizovaná řešení, nedostatečně dokumenty popisují apod. Signalizace uveřejnění Je vhodné začlenit informaci do obecně užívaných nástrojů pro vyhledávání informací (rejstříky, encyklopedie). Současně je vhodné zainteresované části veřejnosti signalizovat uveřejnění v "sociálních sítích". Jako doplnění kýženého centrálního systému informací by bylo vhodné umožnit i vkládání odkazů na soukromě zpřístupněné výstupy, prezentované na jiných zdrojích (v archivech apod.). __NOEDITSECTION__